Miracle Circus
by Rin8799
Summary: Momoi Satsuki is half angel meanwhile Aomine Daiki is half black panther. They used to live nicely in forest but they were caught and made to be a performer in a circus called Dark Circus, where they were torture if they made mistake. One performance, Kuroko Tetsuya and Kise Ryoko came crashing in and invited them to a whole new different circus
1. Another Circus

**Miracle Circus**

**+Another Circus+**

Momoi Satsuki hate it.

She want to scream. She want to cry. She want to die. She want to run away.

**"FLY YOU USELESS ANGEL!"** the circus manager shouted. Momoi held back the tears in her eyes. She look up to the people watching with amaze. Momoi stood inside her giant human size of a bird cage. The pink hair flow and glow faint light. Momoi extended the white feathery wings from her back. 'Aw' and 'Unbelievable' was heard from the crowd. Momoi faked falling to the cage's floor and flew to the top of the cage, showing of the beautiful wings.

**"SING YOU WORTHLESS ANGEL!"** again the circus manager shouted in anger. Momoi sat back on the swing in the middle of the cage and sang a sweet song with sadness. But... none of the sadness was felt from the crowd. From afar, at the back of the stage Aomine Daiki tried hard not to be angry. Aomine, a human with black panther's ability and say... he's half black panther with tails, ears and the claw. His senses and instinct are the same as black panther but he's human too.

Momoi Satsuki, The Angel and Aomine Daiki, The Half Black Panther, is the pair of magical creature of Dark Circus.

Everyone would've thought it's fun to be half mystical creature or half animals. Yes it was fun. It's fun when it would just be the two of them in the jungle, playing at the lake or searching for food together. Aomine would hunt the food and cook it while Momoi would search for the food and place to shelter. But It wasn't fun when the circus found them and they were forced to be a part of the show. They were treated like non-living objects, as if they doesn't have feelings. Aomine missed it so much. When Momoi would sing for him to give him blessing and sweet dreams, she is an angel after all. You know another thing of being half? Your hearing are much much much more sensitive. The tanned boy's ears are so sensitive he knew that Momoi was forcing herself to sing.

_Let me sing this song and give you a blessing~_

_Let me take your pain away so that you'll have no worry~_

_Let me be there when you need me and I can cry with you~_

_Let me be, let me be right beside you~_

Momoi sang the lyrics that she used to sing for the three of them. Aomine, inside of his iron cage, gritted his teeth and prepared their claws. Aomine was looking at the bars of their cage desperately. Wanting to get out, safe Momoi and run away to the jungle or the forest and live like how they use too. When Aomine was about to break the bars, his hand stopped it self. Inside his heart a voice whispered, "You can't! Don't you remember?"

**"SO SHUT UP. GET BACK INTO YOUR CAGE.** IF YOU MISBEHAVE I WILL KILL THIS PINK-HAIRED ANGEL. BREAK THE CAGE ONCE MORE AND YOU WON'T FIND HER BODY" shouted the circus manager as he held Momoi's wings, which was her weak point. Angels' wings should never be touched after all. Aomine who just broke out of their cage in plan to escape after saving Momoi, saw Momoi crying desperately hoping the manager would let go of her wings.

"Tch" that was the only sound that came out other than the claws that was hidden once more. Aomine hate this feeling. The feeling like he can do nothing about something. Like all he can do is wait for a miracle to happen.

"Hi" Aomine got on his fighting position right away. Claws ready and feet steady. Blurry, Aomine saw faint shadow in the corner of the room. It's like there's someone there but his eyes are not sure there's someone there. It was in a good position to hide and no one else was in the room but them, if there was someone there.

"Can you see me? If you can, even if it's a blur then hide your claw... I'm a friend" It sound like a boy. Aomine lowered his guard, he hid his claw. Not long after a boy, shorter than him, walked in front of his cage. "You are... half black panther"

"Yes. Who are you?"

"I am Kuroko Tetsuya. I'm a shadow" Kuroko said though it made Aomine confused. But Aomine kind of get it at the same time, Kuroko was really blending in with the shadow, as if it was one with him. Kuroko showed an expressionless face. With no hesitation Kuroko asked him, "Do you want to move to our circus?"

Aomine wanted to slap his face, "What?". The one thing he wanted right now is for Momoi and him to be free but the guy who he thought would save him gave an offer with almost no difference than his life right now.

No More Circus.

Please, no more circus.

"Don't worry. We don't treat performer, even like you, like this. Maybe you'll understand if you visit us" Kuroko cut in. Aomine snap from his thoughts. Kuroko doesn't seem to be someone who would lie, at least that's how Aomine judge it. Kuroko took a slight peek from the backstage at Momoi who's now showing off her beautiful wings once more. Aomine watched with hope. When Kuroko turned around he demanded, "You have five seconds to decide. Do you want to visit us or not?"

"WHAT?" Aomine panicked.

"Five"

"Wait. Satsuki is coming too right?"

"Yes. Four"

"And if we don't like it we still-"

"Three"

"-get to be back here, right?"

"You will get back here. Two" ...Aomine once silenced. Accept it or not? It might be a lifetime chance after all.

"On-"

"OKAY WE'LL VISIT YOU" Kuroko was astonished at the answer and how determined Aomine was when he answered him. Kuroko smiled in respond, and then snapped his fingers. Everything turned dark. Aomine can hear all of it clearly but he can't make up what exactly happen. After all, even though his senses are as great as a black panther, he still need time to adapt to a sudden situation.

"Why are you closing your eyes?" Kuroko asked. When Aomine knew it, he was already outside the cage. He felt the breeze of the night and felt the real ground. He's really outside? He's really outside! His eyes had adaptated and he can see everything in the darkness. Then one name came into his mind, his childhood friend, 'Momoi Satsuki'.

"Good evening everyone!" Said an unfamiliar voice, Aomine located it from the stage. With worries, Aomine ran to the stage with Kuroko following from behind. Aomine saw a girl, with a white-blue dress, smiling towards the audience. Long blond beautiful hair and a light make-up on her face. Aomine can feel it too. He can feel everyone's attention was on her and her only. Even he himself found it hard to look away.

"That's Kise Ryoko. She's one of our performer, she have the ability to control the audience, it's really helpful" Kuroko explained to Aomine but he knew Aomine was far too focused with the beauty of Kise Ryoko. Kuroko sighed. Leaving Aomine behind, Kuroko started climbing the huge cage which held Momoi.

"Momoi Satsuki-san?" Kuroko asked, hoping to get her attention. But all he received in return was a crying girl who's clearly scared.

"No more. Please. No more. Let me free. I want to fly free. I want to sing a happy song. I want to give blessing. Let me be free" Was all that Kuroko heard. Kuroko gave a sad expression, he was once like that too after all. Wanting to be free, wanting to be let go. Kuroko threw all the sad memories away and extended his hand after he forced the cage door to open.

"Momoi-san? I am Kuroko Tetsuya. Aomine-kun had decided to visit our circus, with you. Will you come... or not?" Kuroko asked. Although he wasn't quite sure if Momoi can see him or not. Momoi's ear twitched when she heard Aomine's name. Kuroko knew it and guessed he underestimated an Angel a bit if it's about senses.

"Aomine? Dai-chan? Where is he? Where's Dai-chan?"

"If you come, you'll see him" Kuroko answered. Not a second wasted, Momoi fled and reached for Kuroko's hand immediately, desiring to leave the cage she's been trapped in for years. Kuroko received her and was really happy that she accepted his hand. Maybe he's a little bit happier than he should be. 'Oh, this is bad. If I let out my feelings here, they'll notice me' Kuroko thought. Well he is a shadow, to be unnoticed to be cleared from someone's vision he must not show any emotion. He felt Momoi hugging him tightly. Kuroko gave a sign to Kise carefully to not be noticed by the audience.

"Well then, For tonight I bid you all goodbye and thank you"

The light turned off and when it was on again, the angel and the half-black panther's already gone.


	2. Let's Continue

**+Let's Continue+**

Aomine looked up to the starry night sky. When was the last time he saw this scenery? It's way too long he doesn't remember it. It's such a shame that Momoi was too tired to look at the beautiful view. They were on their way to what Kuroko and Kise call 'Miracle Circus' yet it was getting dark and they decided to set up a tent. They were too tired to actually look for food or make fireplaces and went to sleep that night. Unsurprisingly, Aomine woke up first and looking at Momoi who's hugging herself because she felt cold, he took off to search for branches and make a fireplace. Then he finished, just needed to wait for the others to wake up. Because even though it's morning, the sun haven't shine yet. Aomine looked down back to Earth then stood up attempting to find the phantom that saved him.

"Where are you going Aomine-kun?"

So... Kuroko was sitting behind him the whole time... and the sudden voice alerted Aomine's cat instinct, in a split second Aomine was already on top of the tree, on the branch. His furs chills cause his body receive such a sudden notice. Kuroko looked at Aomine's frightened face and were about to laugh as loud as he can but refraining to do so because it could hurt Aomine's feelings. Aomine calmed down after a while. Till he heard footsteps coming towards them. Not long after, the beautiful blond entertainer walked up to them.

"Hello~ Aominecchi" Kise smiled as she casually sat next to him. Aomine wanted to ask what about the 'Aominecchi' naming but he can't seem to focus on anything else once he caught trap in that honey yellow orb. Aomine was snapped back to reality with Kise looking at him as if asking if he was okay. Till Aomine noticed that he was still on the branch and almost fell. Aomine caught on the branch and smoothly slid down the tree.

"Hi" Aomine said back and Kuroko raised his eyebrow. Usually Aomine have a high guard around him and it made Kuroko wonder why he's lowering his guard around the specific blonde girl. Not minding it anymore, Kuroko sat on the ground next to the fireplace as Kise and Aomine did the same. Aomine looked at the two member of this 'Miracle Circus', "Uh... so... what's this Miracle Circus?"

Kise looked at Aomine happily as Kuroko kept staring at the fire. Then the blonde girl tap the seat next to her, to mean that Aomine should sit there. Aomine happily obligate and sat next to the blonde. Kise started speaking, "Miracle Circus is a Circus. The only difference is that there's no human there. It's like a sanctuary for us half-beings. Yes. We still need to perform circus show and move each few times to each different places, but it's relaxing and we rarely get caught because they thought what we show them was fake or a simple trick"

Aomine stared at Kise. Who knew if it's because of her beauty or her way of explaining things. Then Aomine thought, so... Miracle Circus is a place for half-beings such as Aomine and Momoi, doesn't that means Kuroko and Kise are half-beings as well? Then the half-panther remembered the first time they met.

_"I am Kuroko Tetsuya. I'm a shadow"_

So Aomine decided then and there that Kuroko was a half-shadow. Which made him wonder more about the blond girl that caught his eyes. Just... what is her other half he asked himself. Kise looked at the half-panther with a goofy smile on her face. Truthfully, she was bored of this world and she wanted something more exciting and joining the Miracle Circus give her just that. The sunlight started piercing on top of the tree and as Kise saw it, she stood up, her black skirt waves with the wind and she started walking toward the tent.

"Where are you going?" Aomine asked the girl. Kise just smiled at him and continued walking toward the tent they made, went inside and slept next to the sleeping half-angel inside. Aomine didn't understand why she did that when the sun was just about to shine on the whole world. He looked at the shadown to search for an answer. A panther gaze was not to be underestimated and Kuroko knew that. Kuroko shifted and looked at Aomine, about to explain what happened.

"Kise... she's a half-vampire"

.

.

.

"Huh?" Aomine asked in a way. His ears moved as it was bothered by not understanding what the half-shadow meant. Kuroko merely sighed, he knew well that it would be hard to explain this to someone like Aomine.

"Vampires you know, suck blood, can't eat garlic, can't contact with sunlight. Kise Ryoko, she's half-vampire. Since she's only half though, she doesn't need to suck blood... I think. But she still can't contact with sunlight"

"What happens... if she did?"

Kuroko looked at Aomine, well actually it's either stare or glared at him. Kuroko knew what would happen if half-vampires were to contact with sunlight, cause he saw it once and it was a terrifying scene to imagine happening for such a beauty performer. That's why he wonder if he should tell the half-panther or not. Aomine saw the hesitant from Kuroko's eyes, even though it's only slightly. He felt guilty right away and just shrugged the question off, "Hey, you can tell me some other time"

Deep inside, Kuroko thanked Aomine for understanding.

He smiled and stood up as he said, "For now, let's continue our journey to Miracle Circus"


End file.
